Inevitable
by allicam
Summary: After hurting Cameron, House makes it up to her. Chapt. 5 up now... some mention to Half Wit Season 3
1. Events

Cameron sat in the lab staring into the microscope. Emotions flashed through her, from anger to depression, causing her to breathe deeply. She knew he never meant any of what he said to her, but still, as soon as one of his inappropriate comments left his stubble lined lips, she felt another piece of her heart shatter. He had known how she felt toward him ever since their date, and although she says she's over him, she knows that she isn't. Every day she steps into his office to sort his mail, her heart beat increases drastically. Now she sat in the lab, alone and emotional, like she had for the last 12 hours trying to understand him and trying to get herself back together, but every time she was ready to confront him once again, she broke down. She stared down at the slide in front of her and watched as a tear slid down the lens. She lifted her head from the microscope to find him staring at her from behind the glass. His look was serious, concerned even. She wiped her eyes and stood to leave. As she approached the glass door, she heard his voice.

"Cameron." She turned to face him. "I'm sorry." He was staring down at the floor but she knew that he meant his few apologies he gave.

"Took you long enough," she said angrily, walking out the door. He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. 3:11 am. It had taken him 12 hours to finally come up with an apology. With that he walked out and into the elevator. He reached the top floor and sighed heavily. Stairs. Slowly he approached them and started to climb. By the time he reached the top, he was out of breath and exhausted. He opened the door to the roof and was surprised by Allison Cameron, who was standing on the other side of the door ready to leave. She scoffed in disgust and pushed past him to the stairs.

"Cameron, wait," he shouted after her. Still, her heals clicked on the cement steps. He stood at the roof door still thinking of ways to stop her. "Let me make it up to you." House regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Still, it had stopped her dead in her tracks. He limped over to the railing and looked down. She had already made it a quarter of the way down when she had stopped. She looked down at the ground for a while before looking up at him.

"How?" she asked raising her hands doubtfully. The word shot through him like the bullet he had received only ten months before. He looked up at the ceiling for answers where he found none.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight," he finally said, his gaze dropping down to his cane. She laughed a sarcastic laugh. He looked back down at her.

"You think you can just take me out on a date, after insulting me, just to insult me some more? That's your idea of an apology!?" She had made her way back up the stairs by this time and stood right in front of him. "You're unbelievable." At that, she walked back onto the roof. He sighed and followed her, knowing that she would be trapped.

She stood in one of the corners, facing away from the building. He slowly walked toward her, watching as her body clenched tighter as he got closer.

"Relax! It's not like I'm going to rape you," he said, stopping right behind her, checking her out, "although..." As he said that, she relaxed and let a disgusted grunt escape her throat. She turned around, face to face with him.

"Why do you think everyone worships you House? Not everyone will come running back to you as soon as you want them to. People have respect for you, that doesn't mean they have to praise you," she said sharply.

"You're right. Why would they worship me when you are just as convenient?" he responded, raising his eyes to meet hers. There, he watched as her eyes changed from udder rage to appreciation. Then, without thinking, House leaned forward and placed his lips lightly on hers. We moved little, waiting for her to return the gesture. When she finally did he felt a pile of relief release from him. They separated shortly after, Cameron standing in shock because of the course of action her boss had decided to act on. Finally, House spoke loudly, confidently.

"Pick you up at seven then." Then he turned on his good heal and walked back out to the stair well, leaving Cameron in the corner with a smile lining her damp lips.


	2. Sorry its so short!

House arrived at her apartment building a half hour after seven. Getting off his bike slowly, he then walked to the fornt doors. After walking down a long hallway, he finally made it to her door. As he raised his cane to knock, the door opened and Cameron stood in front of him silently. Checking her up and down a few times, House dound his date quite dressed down for her standards. She wore dark blue jeans topped with a low cut plain red tube top with a slight flare at the bottom. To top off the stunninglt simple outfit, she wore black high top sneakers. In her hands, she held a leather jacket and a simple black clutch. Her hair was loosely curled and her make up was darker than usual. Not knowing what to say, House stood in front of her in shock, gasping a few times. A devilish smile passed over her and she stared at him with daring eyes. Leaning into him she whispered, "let's ride."


	3. Bound to happen

They arrived at the café a few minutes later. Dismounting the bike, they then walked in smiling. The ride had been short, but it didn't matter because they both had enjoyed how close their bodies were as they sped off.

Once inside the café, they found a table and sat down. After ordering, they chatted casually as they drank their coffee and ate there soup, House trying no to ruin the night again. Once they were finished, House paid and then they left the café. Cameron walked toward the bike and picked up the spare helmet.

"What'ya doing?" House asked as she began to lift the helmet to her head. She lowered the helmet and looked at him strangely. He hobbled over to her and took her hand, leading her along the side walk and then across the road. They reached the river side and House stopped suddenly, making Cameron almost run into the older cripple.

"We aren't going _into_ the river," he said with a smile when she was finally stopped beside him. Their hands were still intertwined, him stroking her thin thumb lightly. He turned to the right pulling her slightly. Once striding down the long river side, they again began to chat like a normal couple. Half way down the path way, House stopped and sat down on a bench to rest his leg, still gripping Cameron's hand. Once sitting, House started to rub his leg letting his cane rest on the bench. She looked down at his leg with pitiful eyes.

"Why are you ashamed of your leg House?" she asked raising her eyes to his. He turned and they stared into each others eyes, both looking for answers.

"Because it makes me less," he responded lowering his eyes back to his throbbing leg.

"Less of what?" she asked cautiously.

"A Man," he said quietly. They sat in silence for some time both processing the conversation that had just happened. Cameron leaned her head on his shoulder lightly as they stared at the river that rushed into the night.

House checked his watch a few minutes later.

"We should go," he said as he stared back out at the water. Cameron sighed and lifted her head off his shoulder reluctantly. Her eyes slowly left from the water and ran up House's body to his ice blue eyes. He turned to face her. Her eyes begged for him and his asked not to be hurt. They slowly leaned into each other, knowing not to fight fate. There lips locked and their hands explored. Her hands wrapping around his neck and his around her small waist, they kissed passionately, forcefully. After they had had their first kiss just a month before, they knew they couldn't fight the inevitable. And as they kissed on the park bench that night, they found the truth inside each other. The pain and yearning for each other was demolished with every flick of a tongue, and their emptiness was filled. They were indeed meant for each other, but could they keep each other?


	4. Happenings

**Sorry about the delay. Got a little tied up. Also sorry about this chapter. I know it's not as good**

**Don't own House sadly **

After a while, the two finally separated, out of breath and wet lipped. House looked at her for a good while after and she looked back. He pushed a stray hair out of her face and watched as her duckling blushed. He then stood and stretched his hand out to her. She grabbed it and rose. They walked back to the bike silently hand in hand. House liked how soft her hands felt compared to his, he enjoyed the change. They reached the orange bike and she watched as he mounted it slowly. Once on board, he turned back to her. Cameron's eyes were filled with sadness.

"I've never seen anyone get so blue after seeing orange," he said. She looked up to him. "What's wrong?" he questioned. She sighed deeply.

"If I get on that bike, you'll take me home. Plotting the events of the night, I'll ask you up. We'll have sex and the next morning you'll ignore me and pretend like nothing happened between us," she said with sad, puppy dog eyes. "From then on, we'll be awkward when talking to each other and our professional relationship will be forever screwed."

"Or," he responded, "I could take you home, you could ask me up, we could have wonderful sex and the next night we could do it all over again. The only thing is we'd have to act like nothing is going on at work to keep down any suspicion and favoritism rumors. "

"Are you saying you want a relationship with me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. I take my one night stands a night longer. I call it the after shock," he answered with a smile. She grinned and he threw her the spare helmet. "Cummon." At that, she walked over and swung her leg over the bike. He grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist and started to synch them lower to his sack. She rolled her eyes and forced them higher.

They arrived at her apartment a few minutes later, both grinning from the speedy ride. Cameron quickly dismounted to get out of House's way. He removed himself from the bike slowly and hobbled over to the door where she was now standing. They then made their way down the hall to her place. She removed her key from her clutch and paused before sticking it into the door. She opened it gradually and moved aside to let him in. He entered and stopped right in front of her where he stared his attack. He pulled her close, thrusting her hips into him. She gasped as he forced his tongue past her lips, causing him to stop and pull away.

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathlessly.

"Why did you gasp?" he answered with a question.

"You surprised me. That doesn't mean stop," she responded moving into him. Once back in motion, House started to strip Cameron of her clothes carefully. She led him to her bedroom where she removed his pants with caution, keeping his leg in mind. After his pants were off, she moved off him and looked at his leg. He rubbed it, uncomfortable with her stare. She continued to stare at it, and calmly placed her hand on his scarred thigh. He looked up at her with confused eyes. She kept her gaze on his injured leg. Cameron then took her nails and traced each scar softly. He closed his eyes slowly as the pleasure over took his body. He opened his eyes and stared down at her nearly nude body. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her on top of him. Lip locked, he removed her undergarments, throwing them playfully across the room. Laying on her bed, they flipped and turned, grinding their nude bodies together. He moved to her neck and she took charge.

"Condom," she whispered in his ear. Her breath had tickled him slightly.

He removed himself from her and bent down to his pants where he found the condom he had packed for the night. He tore the packaging and removed the latex ring. He started moving his hands down but she stopped them. He looked at her as she stole the protection from his hands. She then moved her hands down to his cock and slipped the rubber over it. He grunted in pleasure as her nails scraped softly along it as she applied it. He opened his eyes to find her eying him up, apparently ready for the inevitable that was about to happen.

As they explored each other more through out the nigh, House found that his feelings toward Cameron were stronger than he had ever felt for a woman, as strong as he had felt for Stacy. _This woman knows more about me than even Wilson and hurting her again would risk a painful payback on me,_ he thought as she fell asleep on his chest. He rubbed her back lightly trying not to disturb her attempt to fall asleep, as he thought of the two of them as a couple. He then felt her finger tips on his chest spelling out a message. _I love you, _she wrote softly, hesitating on every letter. He smiled and paused to let her hands linger his body.

"I-," he started. Her body ceased as she held her breath in anticipation. "I love you too."

She let her breath out and smiled. _Finally,_ she thought.


	5. Morning After

**A/N: srry about the wait... cites to Half Wit involved within**

Cameron awoke early the next morning and smiled. She turned to find her boss laying next to her naked body, sleeping soundly. Carefully, she slid from under the covers and made her way to her bathroom. Once showered, she made her way back to her bedroom. In her room, she was surprised to see her date awake.

"You're up early," she said making her way to her closet.

"Which one of us are you talking to?" he answered, awe struck by her walking around only in a small towel. She laughed softly as she dressed. She turned shortly after fully dressed to find him popping pills, still butt naked.

"So are we going into work together or what?" she asked, hands on her hips. He rubbed his leg and looked down at the floor.

"People can't know about us, I told you that already. If you want to stay together AND keep your job, we can't be obvious," he answered. He looked back at her. She looked confused and hurt. "It's nothing personal. I just don't want Cuddy and Wilson because I'm scared of their reaction. That's why no one can know," he responded in a creepy voice for comedic effect. She rolled her eyes and he strode toward her. He looked at her with seductive eyes as he hobbled and stopped only a few steps on from of her.

"My turn," he said. He then took one step toward her and paused for effect. He then took another step so he was directly in front of her. She rolled her eyes, imitating him.

"I know this is a turn on for you," she mocked. He couldn't help it. He laughed out loud from a couple of seconds. It wasn't a hard core 'lmao' laugh, but it was a laugh, a real laugh, and she was pleased by this unfamiliar action displayed by him. She smiled and he leaned down into her with a smile lining his lips. He pecked her lightly on the lips, then turned to his clothes.

"Better get goin', or you'll be suspiciously late," he said as he pulled on his pants, not facing her. When he received no response, he turned to find her gone, not without leaving a present for him. Hanging on the doorknob, she had moved his cane there, a pair of her lacey red underwear placed on the handle of the cane. He smiled at her gift, shaking his head.


End file.
